


A Demon and a Doctor

by keinekatze132



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (but aren't they anyway?), Aziraphale and Crowley are married in this, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: A doctor and a strangely similar looking demon wake up in each other’s places. With the help of their friends they try to get back to their own realities.





	1. Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [a tumblr post](https://artistbloomyk.tumblr.com/post/185820730993/i-know-a-lot-of-the-crossover-ideas-for-doctor-who) about Donna and Crowley meeting and I really wanted to make it happen.

„There we are. Good old earth“, the Doctor said, giving the TARDIS screens a last check.

Donna beamed. “Thanks for the ride!” she said as she walked towards the door. The Doctor was about to follow her and invite himself for some tea, when strange data caught his eye. The TARDIS seemed to be standing right over a deep pit. 

“Donna wait a second!” he said, read to jump after her if she fell.

“What?” She was carefully climbing over some trash bags blocking their door to a normal London alley. He looked back at the data, but it hadn’t changed. 

“Never mind,” he said, “I believe I have to try parking again. This looks a bit instable” he said, tapping the screen. Donna shrugged and closed the door behind her.

“Let’s do this again, a few centimeters to the left” he mumbled to himself as he pulled the lever. 

The Doctor woke up in a soft bed, laying face first on a pillow. Multiple blankets were scattered around him. His head hurt and he didn’t recognize the sparely furnished room he was in. He sat up with a groan. It was obvious, that he was not inside the TARDIS anymore.

“Donna?” he called. The name echoed from the concrete walls. There was no answer. He had to figure out where he was. He looked around and his eyes were caught by a big window. Everything spun as he got up and walked towards it. The city outside looked like London of the early 21st century. A quick check with his sonic screwdriver confirmed it. He sank against the window and allowed himself to rest a little until he felt well enough to walk.

He left the bedroom and found himself in a hallway. It was full of potted plants. Curiously he stepped a little closer. They seemed to physically hide from him. He scanned them, but they were just regular earth plants.

“Only what could have terrified them this much?” he mumbled to himself. Maybe it was best to leave this place while he still could. He looked around trying to decide where to look for an exit. He walked through a door into a kitchen. The furnishing was obviously expansive and even more obviously never used. Out of curiosity he opened the fridge to find it empty. This place seemed more like a stage set than a flat. He doubted this was a human’s home.

He turned around to leave, when he suddenly heard heavy steps from the inside of the building coming closer fast. Against better judgement he walked towards the sound, holding his sonic screwdriver like a weapon. He walked past a suggestive religious statue into another hallway that ended in what must be the front door. The steps were coming from the other side. He crept a few steps closer and instantly jumped back when whatever was on the other side began to aggressively bang on the door.

“Crowley are you in there?” a panicked voice called. The doorknob was given a heavy shake. “Oh for someone’s sake”, the person, or what the doctor assumed to be a person, behind the door cursed. “I’m coming in!” they announced. The door miraculously unlocked itself and was pushed open. The doctor starred in surprise at the middle aged man in antique clothing, who stood in the doorframe. The man starred back at him for a moment before he crossed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug.

“Crowley I was so worried! I couldn’t feel your presence anymore and I thought I had lost you.” the man babbled. The doctor took a step back. The strange man looked into his eyes and shook his head.

“They took your powers, am I right?” he asked. “Did they turn you into a human?”

“Me? A human?” the doctor asked. He hesitated for a quick moment, checking if there were still two beating hearts inside his chest. The stranger had taken him by surprise. “Obviously not!” he said.

“Thank heavens! But then what is wrong with you, Crowley?”

“Who is Crowley?!”

The man looked at him in horror.

“You, obviously!”

“No I am not!” the Doctor exclaimed. “What the hell is this place?”

The man sank against the wall. He waved his hand in a casual way and a comfy chair appeared out of nowhere. He let himself fall into it.

“How did you do that?” the doctor asked, scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. “Is this some kind of simulation, or…?” He scanned the chair, but the data didn’t make any sense. It shouldn’t even exist. He was tempted to poke it, but then he reconsidered. 

“I am sorry for the confusion” the man said, shaking his head. “I have never seen a mortal that looked so similar to his human form”.

The way he said “mortal” made the Doctor uncomfortable.

“What are you?” he asked.

The man sat up a little straighter. “I am an angel” he said. He shifted uneasily in his chair. “Or at least I used to be an angel. I guess a got fired… Quite literally. Well obviously my species would still be considered ‘Angel’, I’m not a human or something. My husband could probably give you a better answer, you know, he used to be…”

“Wait hold on. You’re an Angel?” the Doctor asked. Images of stone statues came to his mind and he had to stop himself from taking another step back. But this was something different. The man had a powerful aura, but he didn’t feel like a threat.

“I am sorry, where are my manners?” The Angel stood up and held out his hand. “You can call me Aziraphale” he said. 

The Doctor shook his hand. “I am the Doctor”, he said.

Aziraphale beamed at him. “I like that name. Tells you all the important bits right away”, he said.

“I know, right?” the Doctor said. Not many people got it. He liked the Angel. But he had to focus on the issue at hand. “What is this place?” he asked.

“Oh right! I was about to ask you how you got in here. It’s my husband’s flat” Aziraphale said like it explained everything. “I know the interior design is awful. I keep telling him that only because something is modern you don’t have to adapt to it”.

His husband. At least that explained why this place felt like something, someone with only a very basic idea of what humans lived like put together. 

“So your husband is another angel?” he asked. 

Aziraphale laughed. “Oh no!” he shook his head. “He is a demon. Or at least he used to be one, I am still not getting used to…”

“A demon?” the Doctor asked somehow concerned. He had heard tales about angels and demons. They existed in almost every culture all over the universe. The implication of the existence of such powerful beings had always unsettled him. He remembered the scared plants he saw earlier. 

“Oh he is quite nice once you get to know him. Don’t tell him I said that, though. He is sensitive.”

It was a little much to take in. He had seen many mysterious things all over the universe, he might even have witnessed Satan himself falling into a black hole, but waking up in a stranger’s bed and meeting an Angel in his hallway was not part of his everyday routine. He walked up and down the hallway to collect his thoughts when something caught his eye.

“So you are an Angel and your husband is a Demon?” he asked, rising an eyebrow at the statue at the end of the hallway.

Aziraphale blushed. “He has a wicked sense of humor” he muttered.

They settled in the kitchen and Aziraphale made some tea he found in the previously empty cupboards. The flat felt a lot more comfortable when the Angel was around. He took the edge of the demonic energy.

“I also don’t know how I got in here. I must have passed out” the Doctor answered Aziraphale’s question from earlier. He was starting to comprehend the situation he was in. He had to find Donna and the TARDIS, wherever it landed.

“I was travelling with a friend. She must be worried sick by now”. He hoped Donna wouldn’t try anything risky to find him, but he doubted it. Aziraphale gave him a sympathetic look.

“What is the last thing you remember?” he asked.

“Donna and I were visiting an opera in the 1940s.” he said, trying to remember, what happened next. It had been a wonderful evening. He and Donna had been making fun of some of the weaker plot points when they walked back to the TARDIS. “We were on our way home.” He remembered Donna climbing out of the ship in her own time. “Something went wrong with the TARDIS. She went ahead without me.” 

The angle gave him a shocked look. “The 1940s?” he asked, “This is the 21st century! You must have been asleep for about…”

“No, no, no! Not like that!” the Doctor interrupted him. “I am a time lord. My ship travels through time.”

“A lord?” Aziraphale asked lifting an eyebrow.

“No! A time lord! It’s my species. Surely you must have heard of the time lords of Gallifrey? You are an Angel after all.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Gallifrey is a planet, right?” he asked. “There were some plans to inhabit it in the early days. I was told they abandoned it.” He shrugged. “But they never told me much.”

The doctor shook his head. “I know that there is life on Gallifrey”. He flinched. “There was life on Gallifrey”, he corrected himself. “But that’s a different story”.

“So where is this friend of you right now?” Aziraphale asked. “I feel like figuring out how you got here might explain where Crowley disappeared to.” 

The Doctor gave Aziraphale a thankful smile, glad to have him on his side. He tried to remember the name of the alley they landed in. Donna was either looking for him there or waiting for him at her home. But he had to get there somehow.

“Do you have a car?” he asked.

Aziraphale gave him an unhappy look. “Crowley drives this awful machine. But please be careful with it, he loves that automobile.”

“Why don’t you drive?” 

He almost looked offended. “Don’t you think that’s a little too violent for an Angel?”

The Doctor gave him an irritated look. “No I don’t! What are you talking about?” 

London’s traffic was awful. The Doctor had forgotten how annoying traveling the old fashioned way was, though he appreciated the demons taste in cars.

“How do humans even get from place A to B?” he asked. “They are spending so much of their short lives stuck on roads.” He looked at the driver next to him, who almost caused a crash while texting. He couldn’t really blame her.

“I am not complaining” Aziraphale shrugged. “I didn’t think driving could be this peaceful.”

The Doctor wanted to ask a million questions. Every time he felt like he got used to the Angel’s presence, he said something even more strange. He suddenly felt a lot of sympathy towards his companions and made a mental note to explain himself more often.

They parked the Bentley close to the alley he left Donna in. Someone must have cleaned up in the meantime, since there was no trace of the trash bags from earlier. It was certainly the same place anyway. More troubling was, that there was no sign of Donna or the TARDIS either.

“This is bad” he said. “I have no idea where my ship went.”

Aziraphale looked at him like he realized something. “Are you talking about a spaceship?” he asked.

The Doctor gave him an irritated look. He didn’t have time to explain all of it now. “Yeah obviously. It looks like an old police box, but on the inside…”

Aziraphale sighed. “I should have known” he said, rubbing his eyes as if he tried to get rid of a headache. “You are one of Adam’s creations.”

“I’m what now?” the Doctor asked. 

“Don’t worry. You wouldn’t be aware of it anyway” he said, as he turned to a telephone box the doctor knew hadn’t been there a few seconds ago. “I’m going to call him and ask wherever Crowley is. He is probably trying to play a prank on me.”

The doctor had no idea what Aziraphale was talking about and it bothered him more than he would like to admit. He leaned in closer as the Angel typed in a long mobile phone number from memory, curious who he was going to call.

“Hello?” A young boy picked up.

“Hello Adam, this is Aziraphale.”

“Oh hey! What is wrong?” 

Aziraphale looked annoyed. “Don’t act like you had nothing to do with it. Crowley disappeared and some strange man with a spaceship came out of nowhere.” He waved his hand angrily. It didn’t look very angelic to the Doctor. He asked himself how exactly an Angel could get fired. It might have something to do with marrying a demon, he supposed. 

“Did you say spaceship?” the young boy’s voice sounded exited. “What kind of spaceship?”

“I don’t know, Adam. Could you just tell me where Crowley is, please? I am seriously worried.”

“Oh I am sorry. I have no idea where he is.” Adam sounded a lot more serious now. “I have nothing to do with this! Really!”

The angels face sank. “I see. Thank you anyway”, he said, about to hang up.

“Maybe he fell into a parallel universe!” the boy suggested. The Doctor could feel his hearts skip a beat. It couldn’t be, could it?

“A what?” Aziraphale asked.

“A parallel universe! I saw a documentary about those! They are worlds like ours, just slightly different. You can’t see them, but I looked it up on the internet and apparently sometimes people just fall into them.” 

Aziraphale frowned. “Alright. Thank you for your help Adam. I’ll call you once I find him.”

“Will you tell me about the spaceship later?” the boy asked.

“Of course” Aziraphale said with a soft smile and hung up.

“It can’t be”, the Doctor said. He crossed his arms defensively. The public telephone disappeared again, but he paid no mind to it. “You don’t just fall into a parallel universe without noticing!” It was ridiculous. 

“Adam believes you do, and that’s the only thing that matters.” Aziraphale argued.

“Some boy?” he asked.

“He is the Antichrist” the Angel explained.

The doctor shook his head. “No matter what you are, you can’t just change the laws of Physics.” Why would an Angel have the Antichrist’s phone number anyway?

Aziraphale gave him a patient smile. “That boy’s biological Father was involved in creating the laws of Physics, if I recall correctly. It only makes sense that he inherited that power.” He paused and made a gesture towards their surroundings. “It also grows a lot stronger with the human power of imagination.”

The Doctor shifted uncomfortable from one leg to the other. It was hard to argue with things he didn’t understand. At least now he knew what they were dealing with. 

“Something similar happened to me before”, he said, allowing painful memories to come back. He had a lot of sympathy towards Aziraphale’s position. “I lost someone important to me in a parallel universe. I won’t let the same thing happen to you.”

Aziraphale made a gesture like he wanted to reassuringly pet his back, but something about the Doctor’s expression made him stop. “What did you do back then?” he asked.

“There was a lot of advanced technology involved”. The Doctor sighed. “I don’t believe I can recreate it here. Especially not without my TARDIS.”

“I have never been a fan of modern technology myself.” The Angel shrugged. “But this time it was not Technology that got us into this situation.”

“What are you suggesting?” 

“Let’s go to my bookshop. We’ll have to figure out some ancient methods to walk between realities.”


	2. Crowley

Crowley found himself lying on some metal floor. The weird thing was, that he didn’t remember getting drunk the night before. He had gone to bed, planning to nap for only a few days. The warm summer had left him quite sleepy. He should really have a word with that pollution rider. The whole global warming issue felt a little forced, now that the apocalypse had been prevented. But apparently he currently had other things to worry about. He forced himself to concentrate, which was hard since his mind was still in a dream like state. There was no good reason why he shouldn’t still be in his bed. How did he get here? Did hell finally decided that he was too dangerous to be left alone? Did they also take Aziraphale? 

He hastily sat up and almost fell back down as a strong headache set in. The room around him spun and he sank against a railing close to him. It fenced off the platform he was on. Or maybe the room below him would be considered the basement. It was hard to tell, especially since he was busy trying not to throw up. He concentrated on his powers and tied to vanish the headache. His vision cleared up, but, to his annoyance, his headache calmed only a little. This was unusual. Fighting down the panic in his guts he examined his surroundings. The room was filled with electronic devices. He sat in front of something that looked like a huge control panel. In the middle were some rhythmically moving hydraulics, strangely reminding him of a beating heart. Everything looked too technologically advanced for hell, but the place was too dirty to be anywhere in heaven.

A gangway lead from the middle of the room to an old fashioned blue entry door. He wondered if he should just get up and try to leave. Maybe it was a trap. While Crowley was still starring at the door it was opened. A middle aged, red haired woman poked her head through it.

“Are you coming or what?” she asked. “We’ll be late for tea!”

Crowley made sure there was no other living being in the room. Was she talking to him?

“Uh” he said, not sure how to react.

The woman entered the room. She wore a wide blouse and jeans and Crowley felt like she was supposed to be someone’s cool aunt. She didn’t look like she would kidnap a demon to invite him for tea. She finally noticed him cowering on the floor. The look on her face turned into disapproval.

“Oh I can’t believe it! I leave for five minutes and you go partying without me” she scolded him. Crowley suddenly questioned if he was still dreaming. 

“Go ahead, Donna! Don’t worry, Donna! It’s just the TARDIS, Donna!” she was mimicking a conversation, that Crowley had no memory of. “I thought you liked having me around!” She sounded hurt.

Crowley felt like he should say something. “Who are you?” would not be sufficient. Apparently he had made quite some impact on this poor woman, even though he couldn’t remember any of it. He made no attempt to justify himself. The woman continued her rant.

“Also what the hell are you wearing? You copied my hair color! Is this what they call a midlife crisis?” she critically eyed his sunglasses. Now this was getting a little personal. Crowley felt like he should be defending himself. “Is this the middle of your life? It would explain a lot, you know! How old do you even get?” she asked. 

So this woman knew he wasn’t human. She obviously was mortal though.

“Who are you?” Crowley finally blurted out. 

Donna now looked straight up offended. He felt a little guilty. “Don’t play dumb with me, Doctor!” she said.

“I’m not a Doctor!” Crowley defended himself. Whatever did he tell her?

“That’s your name, idiot!” Donna nagged. She shook her head. “At least take those dumb glasses off! I can’t read you face like this”. She tore his glasses off his face.

“Wait a second!” Crowley said.

Donna screamed when she saw his eyes. She stepped back and picked up a heavy metal bar that was leaning against the console. 

“What did you do to the Doctor?” she asked, her voice turning over. Crowley finally had to admit, that he had no idea what was going on.

“What are you…” he started, but Donna hit him with the metal bar. He saw the floor coming closer before he passed out.

For the second time today Crowley woke up with a headache. Only this time he knew its’ source. The woman, who he assumed was Donna, was sitting on a chair a few feet away from him, still holding the metal bar. She had tied his hands to the railing. He tried to miracle away his headache. This time he succeeded, confirming that this was just regular pain resulting from being hit against the head. Crowley assumed he could also untie his hands with a single thought, but he decided to keep this advantage to himself for now.

Donna finally noticed he woke up. Eying him suspiciously she came a little closer.

“What did you do to the doctor?” she asked once more. The question didn’t make any sense. He hadn’t tempted a doctor for about 400 years.

“I don’t know a doctor” Crowley protested. “Do I look like I know a lot of doctors?” he asked. He wasn’t sure why he had thought that would convince her.

Donna poked him with the metal bar. It didn’t hurt, but the message was clear. “I’m talking about the man, who owns this TARDIS. The man, whose body you’re wearing!” she explained. 

Crowley hadn’t known he was wearing anyone’s body. He had always assumed hell had made this shell, but thinking about it, he wouldn’t put it past them to be handing out stolen human bodies. Had there been a man walking around, looking exactly like him? That must have been ages ago! There was no way the strange woman could remember the body’s original owner.

“I’ve been wearing this form for over 6000 years!” he defended himself.

“6000 years?” Donna grew pale. Thinking about it, there were not any mortal bodies just laying around back then. Crowley felt strangely relieved, finding out that he had not been wearing some mortal’s dead shell for all these years. Maybe he and the woman were talking about complete different things.

“I’m pretty sure this is my body anyway” he said, glad to resolve this. “Maybe the man you’re looking for just left?” A thought occurred to him. “Maybe he summoned me, so he wouldn’t have to put up with you anymore!”

The woman shook her head. “He would never”. She sounded convinced. 

Crowley shrugged. He certainly would, so he probably only resembled that person physically.

“What is the deal with you anyway?” the woman asked. “You have weird eyes and you’re talking about being summoned. Like some sort of demon or something.”

Crowley snorted. “Not some sort of demon! I’m probably the most famous demon! You are talking to the serpent of Eden!” he bragged. It was nice to have a reputation on earth.

The woman looked like she was going to hit him again.

“But I’m not working for hell anymore!” he added hastily. “See, they were going to end all of creation, so my husband and I rebelled. No need to thank me though. You can call me Crowley.” He wanted offer her his hand, but luckily remembered he was supposed to be tied up for now.

“I’m Donna”. The woman gave him what might be a friendly nod. “You are married?” she eyed him critically.

“Oh yeah my husband! Real scary guy!” he lied. “The guardian of the eastern gate. You know? Flaming sword and everything? He is probably on his way to rescue me right now.” He hoped at least that part was true. If Aziraphale was reading a good book it might take weeks before he noticed Crowley was missing.

Donna was not quite convinced. “Yeah right,” she said, “Well this is not the weirdest thing that had happened to me this week. I just want my friend back.”

Crowley shrugged. “I don’t know your friend. Why would someone even be named ‘Doctor’? Those kind of names have been out of fashion for some time now!” 

“That’s weird, right?” Donna asked. “I guess it’s because he’s an alien,” she explained.

“Huh” Crowley said, not sure if it was an appropriate answer. It made sense. Aliens were kind of a thing since Adam was around. He didn’t really feel like chatting about extraterrestrial life while he was sitting tied up on the floor anyway.

“Since I didn’t possess your friend, can I go home now?” he asked.

“No!” Donna said. “You are my only lead in the case!” She thought about it for a moment. “I’ll let you go if you help me find the Doctor” she offered.

Crowley sighed. He was a demon for someone’s sake! He was not going to play detective with some stranger.

“I’m going home” he said as he untied his hands. He stood up and Donna jumped back in fear, as if she suddenly remembered that he was a force of evil. She tried to hit him with her metal bar, but this time he was prepared. He caught it midair and tossed it off the platform. He walked past Donna towards the blue door.

“Wait you can’t just leave!” she said.

Crowley turned around as he pulled another pair of sunglasses out of his jacket. “I can” he said and walked out of the door. He hoped he looked as cool as he thought he did.

He found himself on a small alley. It smelled like London, so at least he wasn’t far from home. He turned to close the door and saw, what looked like an old fashioned police box.

“Wait a minute…” he mumbled. He had never been inside one of these things while they still were around, but he was sure they were not supposed to be bigger on the inside. It probably had something to do with the whole alien thing. He shuddered, glad he wouldn’t have to get involved. He turned to leave when someone grabbed his wrist.

“I’m coming with you!” Donna said.

“No you’re not!” he protested. Crowley looked into her face. It looked desperate. Involuntarily he could feel his own face soften. He remembered how he had thought he lost Aziraphale in the fire. Donna had looked so lost when she thought the Doctor had left her behind. He didn’t know what kind of relationship Donna and that alien had, but he could tell he meant a lot to her. He didn’t have the heart to leave her standing here like that.

“Alright” he groaned. Since he wasn’t a demon anymore helping people wouldn’t hurt, right? “Do you know how we can get to SoHo?” Aziraphale would know what to do.

Donna’s face brightened. “I guess we could take my mom’s car” she suggested.

It was a short walk to Donna’s home. They were in a part of London Crowley hadn’t been in recently. He didn’t recognize any of the streets.

“So how did you get into the TARDIS?” Donna asked. It sounded a lot like an interrogation. 

“I just woke up there” he explained patiently. “I had this awful headache when I woke up. Not from drinking, though” he said, as he saw the look on her face. “It’s pretty weird when you think about it”.

She didn’t look satisfied with these answers and Crowley noticed he wasn’t either. They reached a nice looking suburban street.

“Okay quiet now. We can’t let them see us, if you don’t want to have tea with my mom” Donna whispered.

It sounded like the last thing Crowley needed right now. He nodded and forced himself to shut up. Donna crept toward a blue car and gestured towards him to get into the passenger seat. She started the engine and drove back without fastening her seatbelt first. Alerted by the noise a woman, who Crowley assumed was her mother, opened a window in the nearby house.

“What do you think you’re doing Donna?” she shouted.

Donna turned down a window, while hitting a trashcan. “Sorry mum! I’ll be back later!” she shouted back. The woman looked like she wanted to say a lot of things, but an elderly man appeared behind her. He calmly said a few words, Crowley couldn’t quite catch. Then Donna turned and he couldn’t see them anymore. Maybe she wasn’t that bad after all, he thought. 

The ride to SoHo felt weird, but Crowley couldn’t quite put his finger onto it. They passed a lot of shops Crowley had no memory of. Donna drove through a street he would have sworn was a one-way street, especially since he made a point of driving it the wrong way every time he was around. How much could London change in the few days he hadn’t been here? Or had it been a few days?

Worried he turned to Donna. “What year is it?” he asked.

She gave him an irritated look, but something in his voice stopped her from making fun of him. “The last time I checked it was 2019” she answered. “Why? Are you another time traveler?”

“What? No!” Crowley said too preoccupied with their surroundings to notice the implication. “I wasn’t quite sure how long I’ve been out” he explained. “Something isn’t right”. He looked angry at a cute little Italian restaurant he knew he would have visited with Aziraphale if it had been there before.

They arrived in SoHo and Crowley’s bad feeling only got worse. He guided Donna through the narrow streets he could walk with his eyes closed. They were not the same. When she turned into the street with the bookshop Crowley wasn’t even surprised to find it gone. It hurt anyway. A different building stood in its place and it looked like it had been there for quite some time. He tried not to panic. He hadn’t felt this alone since he thought he had lost Aziraphale in the apocalypse. But this time it was different, he decided. It was him who was missing, not the Angel. Crowley wouldn’t rest until he returned to him.

Donna had stopped the car. “What is wrong?” she asked worried.

“This is not my London” Crowley said. Saying it out loud he was completely convinced.

“How?” She didn’t call him crazy and he was thankful for it. Crowley knew he needed help to get out of this. He wasn’t sure if he could rely on a mortal, but something about this woman felt different. It became more and more clear, that in spite of, or maybe even because of her common behavior, she was one of the most special humans he had ever met.

“I don’t know, but this is not the same city I went to bed in yesterday” he explained, knowing it made no sense.

Donna frowned. “I think I would have noticed if this wasn’t earth. Don’t think the Aliens could copy my mom that well” she thought out loud. She tapped her steering wheel in an uneven rhythm. Crowley wanted to argue when Donna took a sharp breath and turned to him so suddenly, that he jumped a little.

“That means we are from different realities! Different Londons!” she concluded.

Now Crowley was a little confused. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Donna smiled. “The Doctor once told me about a girl that got trapped in a parallel world. I didn’t listen to all the technical details back then. You don’t want to get him started on technical details. But anyway! I bet that’s what happened to you.”

Crowley wasn’t sure if he understood what a parallel world was and he didn’t think Donna did either, but her enthusiasm was contagious.

“How do I get back?” he asked.

Donnas smile crackled. “That’s the problem,” she said, “He told me it was impossible”.

Crowley felt his new found optimism sink. Donna put a hand on his shoulder. 

“But don’t worry. Something being impossible had never stopped the Doctor and me!” she said and turned her car in the middle of the road. “Let’s go back to the TARDIS. We’re going to get you home” she said and in a smaller voice she added: “… and get the Doctor back here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments! They really made me look forward to writing this chapter. I am sorry, that I took so long anyway, but apparently I can never catch a break from Uni. But don’t worry! This will get finished sooner or later! Also: Did anyone catch that Faust reference?


	3. Aziraphale

Finding a way to intentionally travel between parallel universes turned out way harder than Aziraphale had imagined. He had spent the last two days reading up on quantum physics, just to learn, that the human scientists were only scraping at the surface themselves. Between the two of them, science had always been Crowley’s specialty anyway. The Doctor had been euphoric to visit his bookshop. He had been reading anything he could find about heaven and hell, asking curious questions in between. Aziraphale was surprised he didn’t know the answer to all of them as well. The Doctor tried to fill in the holes in the human science books from memory as accurate as he could. Aziraphale felt like he would make a great teacher. But even with their combined knowledge they were stuck.

He was sitting in his armchair, reading Stephen Hawking’s thesis about singularities and black holes, questioning whether it would be of any use for them. As far as he knew, the Doctor was an expert in theoretical Physics and even he didn’t have a solution. But Aziraphale was desperate to do anything at all. 

“Do you have a computer?” the Doctor asked. Aziraphale nodded. He had bought one in the 80s, after he had read in a magazine, that it was useful for doing taxes. After he had learned the basics, he had decided that he liked it better than a typewriter, but he kept it inside a closet for most time of the year. 

“Wait let me bring it down here” he said. 

He returned with his arms full of wires and electronic devices, which he dropped on the coffee table. A cloud of dust rose and he quickly vanished it, hoping the Doctor didn’t notice. The Doctor picked up the small quadratic screen that might have had a few minor miracles for it to still be working. He looked at him horrified. In general Aziraphale liked, how the humans had advanced the computer in a way that made Information accessible for everyone. But he had never thought about getting a more advanced model for himself. Now it seemed like that might be a problem. The Doctor gave him a tired smile.

“I’ll have to upgrade this monstrosity a little, but it will suffice” he said. Aziraphale felt relieved. He knew he was old fashioned, but he hated it when it turned out to be a bad thing. The Doctor started to disassemble the old computer. He looked exhausted and Aziraphale noticed, how neither of them had slept in the last two days. He didn’t know, what a “time lord” was, but working nonstop for 48 hours couldn’t be healthy for anyone. He started to feel tired himself.

“I have an idea” he said. The Doctor looked at him surprised. They had been stuck for hours. Any new idea was good at this point. “Not that kind of idea,” he clarified. “I thought I could go and buy some cake from the bakery down the street while you work, so we can take a break when you finish”.

The Doctor laughed. It seemed genuine. “I love cake,” he said with a grin. “I’m sure this won’t take too long”. He gestured at the old computer.

When Aziraphale returned, the Doctor had successfully set up the pc on the small coffee table. He was kneeling on the floor in front of it, examining long charts of numbers, Aziraphale couldn’t make any sense of. He miracled some plates and fresh tea to go with the cake on the table and sat down next to him, in what he thought was a more dignified manner.

“Why didn’t you simply make the cake appear as well?” the Doctor asked curious. He leaned back and put a huge amount of sugar into his cup. 

“It just never tastes the same” Aziraphale explained.

The Doctor shrugged and sipped on his tea. “Look what I found” he said and pointed towards the monitor.

Out of politeness Aziraphale looked at the numbers again, but he sure didn’t understand what they meant. “Interesting” he said. But the Doctor looked happy to explain.

“I hacked into the NASA’s database and found this!” He waved his arms while talking. “They found some unusual readings about when I first appeared in this dimension. They assumed one of their instruments broke, but I know what this means!” He scrolled down a little and pointed at two numbers that were way bigger than the ones before.

“The wall between our realities collapsed for a few seconds! Right here in London!” The Doctor had a manic grin on his face. “You couldn’t even imagine the possibilities this opens up!” He cleared his throat. “But most importantly: Look at this!” He pointed at the numbers under the ones he showed him before. They were still noticeably bigger than the ones on top of the grid. “It didn’t completely repair itself. Yet.” 

Aziraphale let it all sink in. “So you are saying that we have to make it collapse again?” he asked. In his mind he saw an unstable brick wall someone was knocking against.

“Exactly!” the Doctor said, “You would make a good companion”.

Aziraphale assumed it was a compliment. “How do we do that?” he asked.

“That’s the problem” the Doctor admitted. “If I had my TARDIS I would just try to crash it into it. But we have to find something else we could forcefully push against it. Or maybe something from the other side we could pull here.” Aziraphale noticed he was just thinking out loud by now. “If I could get a signal to the other side I might be able to tell Donna what to do, but to do that we would already need a crack in the….”

“Wait a second!” Aziraphale had an idea. “Could that thing be a person?” he asked.

The Doctor frowned. “I don’t see why not, but how would you…”

Aziraphale grinned. It was a crazy idea, but everything happening lately was crazy. “Let’s summon Crowley!”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. “You can do that?” he asked.

“Not just me personally” Aziraphale explained. “Demons can be summoned. Didn’t you know that?” he had assumed it was common knowledge.

The Doctor starred at him. “I only learned demons exist two days ago”.

“Right.” Aziraphale said, trying to remember his point. “I don’t have any records about how to summon Crowley just laying around though. I always assumed it would be rude. You know I usually just call him when I need something. Telephones are an amazing invention…”

“Alright! So how do we get these records?” the Doctor asked, stopping him from drifting off topic.

Aziraphale smirked. “I know where they are” he said. He had personally ensured, that they were kept safe in the private collections of an elderly billionaire couple, that didn’t believe in witchcraft, after some tween girls had accidently summoned Crowley to their sleepover in the 70s. The poor girls had found the instructions in a public library and decided to try them out at home. They got the scare of their lifetime when Crowley actually appeared. He had had glitter stuck in his hair for weeks after that, but he let the girls get away with it, saying that summoning real demons at the age of 12 bore great potential for evil.

“Have you ever done a heist?” Aziraphale asked.

They were standing in front of a huge mansion, about a one hour drive away from London. It was early in the evening and the last rays of sunshine were vanishing behind the horizon. There were lights burning in multiple windows, but judging from the size of the building, they could still get in and out without crossing anyone’s path.

“So what now? Are we just going to walk through the front door?” the Doctor asked.

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, I have a plan! Look!” He pointed towards a young man, dressed like a chef. The man walked along a gravel path towards the other side of the building, carrying some boxes. 

“There is a kitchen’s entry on the other side. I assume they don’t want traffic in the entry hall. It was common back when the mansion was build.”

“Yeah I know”, the Doctor said, “But how do we get past the staff?” he asked. 

Aziraphale grinned. “I brought costumes” he said. 

A few moments later a new waiter and a new chef made their way towards the kitchen.

The Doctor looked happy. “This is great. I love working undercover” he said. “It’s like trying out a job without actually having to do it”.

Aziraphale agreed. “It really gives you some insight about human lives” he said. He smiled and waved at the confused chef from before, who was now returning with empty boxes.

“Do you think this is going to work?” the Doctor asked.

Aziraphale shrugged. “There is no way to tell the future” he said, but he was confident. He had a lot experience pretending to be human.

Nobody stopped them from walking into the kitchen. The staff was too busy preparing dinner to take a second look at them. They walked past the stoves towards a door they hoped would lead them deeper into the mansion.

“Hey! Who are you?” a voice shouted, “The next course won’t be served for another 20 minutes”. Aziraphale turned around. He could feel his own face look as guilty as physically possible. A butler walked towards them. He felt tempted to curse. The Doctor took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

“New plan!” he said. “Run!”

They ran down a hallway followed by, what must be half of the kitchen staff. The Doctor kicked shut a door behind them, and pointed at with the screwdriver he always carried around. Aziraphale could hear the door’s lock klick.

“This should buy us some time” the Doctor said. “Now where is that library?”

Aziraphale gestured towards the ceiling. “Upstairs” he said. The jogged trough long corridors until they reached a stairwell. Aziraphale started to get stitches. He had to pause and lean on the railing after a few stairs.

“My mortal body is not made for exercise” he admitted, trying to catch his breath. The Doctor nervously looked around, trying to see if they were followed.

“Come on! Let’s get this over with” he said, walking on in a more humane pace.

They found themselves standing in front of a huge ornamented wooden door. If Aziraphale had owned a huge Mansion, which he obviously wasn’t vain enough to do, he would locate his private library in a room like that. As thing were, he was happy enough with his bookshop. 

The Doctor stepped forward and tried to open the door. It was locked. He pointed at it with his screwdriver and cursed under his breath.

“It’s always wood! This thing doesn’t work on wood!” he said. Aziraphale put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him a step back.

“Wait, let me” he said, as he worked a minor miracle and made the door open itself.

“Show off” the Doctor said, and Aziraphale couldn’t argue with that. There was actually a tastefully decorated library inside. Aziraphale could see multiple armchairs and a huge desk. They walked through the door. Immediately a shrill alarm went off.

“Ugh I didn’t see that coming!” the Doctor said. “Quick! Let’s grab that book and get out of here!”

There were multiple display cases with rare books in the library, some of which, as Aziraphale noticed, were actually fakes. He quickly grabbed a big black leather-bound book with a snake on its cover.

“I’ve got it! Let’s get out of here!”

They made it down the stairs into the corridor, when suddenly a security guard with a gun blocked their way. Aziraphale put his hands up, but the Doctor reacted fast. He grabbed the gun and threw it out of the window.

“I hate weapons” he said, as he pulled Aziraphale past the startled guard.

This time they took the main entrance. Aziraphale used another miracle to melt the doors’ lock behind them. The people living here would have to get a repairman to open it again. Aziraphale couldn’t get himself to pity them for having to use the staff entry. He clutched the book to his chest.

“Let’s go back to London” he said.

It had been pretty easy to get everything they needed, once they knew what it was. The snake skin had been the biggest problem, but the Doctor had found some on ebay. There were back in the alley, where some new trash bags had appeared. 

Aziraphale opened the book. “Look. We have to copy this summoning circle on the ground”. He showed the page to the Doctor.

The Doctor had some chalk ready. He carefully copied every line. Aziraphale started to place the rest of the ingredients around the circle. It wasn’t that different from the circles he had used to communicate with heavens, back when he had been a proper angel. He smiled, realizing how much that thought would have scared him before. They checked everything twice after they were finished. The last thing they had to add was a drop of blood.

“I’m sorry, my friend, but I don’t think we should use my blood for this” Aziraphale said. He shivered imagining the possible consequences of using angelic blood in a demonic ritual. 

The Doctor took the knife they brought. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine. I just hope it works with alien blood” he said. 

Aziraphale thought about it. “Blood is blood” he decided. “Also it might help to crash that wall-thing, since you’re not supposed to be here either”.

The Doctor made an agreeing sound and cut a small cut on his left hand. A single drop of blood fell into the circle. As soon as it touched the ground, the whole thing lit itself on fire. Aziraphale had to turn his eyes away from the bright light. It was still getting brighter and he realized, that a simple fire couldn’t burn that bright. He forced himself to look again. There was a crack in reality itself that was emitting bright white light. He had never seen something like that before. Aziraphale could hear a sound. It was distant first, but it grew louder every second. 

“That’s my TARDIS!” the Doctor exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments! It means a lot to me to have my work appreciated. I included the idea with the sleepover from that one tumblr post. I hope y’all don’t mind that it’s not my original idea. The next chapter will be about what Donna and Crowley did meanwhile.


	4. Donna

They parked the car close to the alley where everything had begun. The TARDIS was thankfully right where they had left it. Donna felt slightly comforted. She didn’t quite trust it to stay around without the Doctor. She fished the key out of her pocket and let herself and Crowley in. The Demon threw his jacket over the railings and examined the interiors.

“Police Boxes don’t usually do this, right?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“You know,…” he gestured towards their surroundings. “Bigger on the inside”.

Donna snorted. “No that’s just this one.” 

“Huh” Crowley said. “So this really is a spaceship?” he asked.

Donna nodded. She walked towards the control panel and pressed a few buttons until the screen lit up. “Hopefully it will help us to get you home”.

Crowley sat down on one of the chairs around the control panel and watched her as she searched the data bank. The Doctor had taught her the basic controls “Just in case”, as he had said, but she didn’t know if she would be able to fly the TARDIS on her own. The doctor never seemed to stick to his own advice anyway. When he flew the ship he mostly just followed his intuition. 

A page about parallel universes appeared on the screen. The first half seemed to be an excerpt from a scientific text. The last line about how travelling between parallel worlds was impossible was crossed out and behind it were added, what looked like the Doctor’s own notes. Apparently he had encountered parallel universes on multiple occasions, though it had never been on his own terms. 

A picture of a smiling blonde girl was added next to the text, the sentence “Return impossible?” scribbled beneath it. She looked into the eyes of the girl who she knew was Rose. She had saved the earth multiple times and sounded a little like a legend every time the Doctor talked about her. It was weird to see he look like any teenager she could have passed on the street without noticing. Donna knew about the price she had paid for her help. She couldn’t let the same thing happen to the Doctor. There was only one problem.

“I really don’t know what any of this means!” she said out loud, pointing at the screen.

Crowley sighed and peeked over her shoulder. 

“This guy’s handwriting is the worst!” he said as he got up and leant forward in order to see the screen. Donna suspected he might need glasses, but didn’t know how to bring it up. He read the text multiple times, frowning as he did.

“Alright, so the point is, that you need a lot of energy in order to create a gateway between parallel universes. More than you could possible store to use all at once” he explained.

She looked at him in surprise. He didn’t strike her as the kind of person who could decipher the Doctor’s technical nonsense. 

Crowley made an amused noise. “Apparently this friend of yours once burned a few suns in order to have a quick chat with the girl on that picture there. Wonder what that’s about” he said.

“I didn’t know you were a nerd, snake boy!” she said, friendly elbowing him.

He looked embarrassed. “I like to keep up with the human’s technical development. You can cause a lot of trouble with those, you know” he tried to shrug it off.

“Alright”. Donna decided not to push it. “So I guess it won’t be enough to jump start the TARDIS with my mom’s car” she joked.

He nodded sunken in thoughts. “You know, the weird thing is that this gateway, or whatever you want to call it, just opened on its own. It shouldn’t be able to do that” he said, sounding frustrated.

She made a sympathetic sound. A thought accrued to her. Could these gateways be a natural occurrence? She had spent enough time in the TARDIS to know nothing was impossible.

“What if it’s still here?” she asked.

“Wait, you mean…”

“Yeah! What if we just have to push a little to get through.” Exited she went over to the control panel and entered their exact coordinates. Could it be that easy? 

“Ready?” she asked.

Crowley nodded, looking slightly nervous. She pulled the leaver and the TARDIS’s engine started howling. A shiver went through the control room as they started moving. The engine’s rhythm changed a little, which Donna knew was the sign the TARDIS was landing. The floor was shaking like she had never experienced it before. Crowley tripped over his long legs and fell to the floor in a pretty ungraceful manner. Then suddenly the movement stopped. According to the screens they had landed.

Donna and Crowley exchanged a look before they hurried towards the door. To her disappointment she found the exact same dirty alley outside they had been in moments before. Crowley was right behind her. He smelled the air and confirmed what Donna had feared.

“This is still your London,” he said disappointed.

Donna supported herself against the door, trying not to be discouraged. She shook her head. “We almost made it. I know it!” she said. At least the way the TARDIS had struggled had proven, that they were in the right place. “We simply need more energy” she concluded.

Crowley grinned, getting back his confidence. “I might know a way”, he said, “Is there any hardware store nearby?” 

They returned with their arms full of wires, a soldering iron and a pickaxe, all of which Donna had to pay after Crowley’s credit card had been declined. He had politely offered to steal them, but she had reminded him, that their actions in her London had real consequences for her. She dropped arms full of wires next to the TARDIS’s door.

“What now?” she asked.

“Now,” Crowley said grabbing the pickaxe, “we dig for the power line.”

He put a hand on the floor and closed his eyes, moving around the TARDIS until he had found what he was looking for.

“Here it is” he said. “Why don’t you build the connection to the TARDIS while I dig?” he suggested.

Donna nodded, glad she didn’t have to do any of the physical work. She wouldn’t call herself squeamish, but digging in the asphalt of a dirty alley was nothing she would enjoy.

They worked side by side for hours. She told Crowley how she had ended up in the TARDIS instead of getting married and in return he told her how he had met his Angel, though she didn’t buy all of it. There was no way there had actually been a garden Eden. The sun was already setting once they were done. They collapsed against the TARDIS’s doors and examined their work. A long, thankfully isolated wire was running between their feet. It vanished into a deep hole in the ground, where Donna knew it connected to the power line in a way that did not confirm to any safety regulations. Not that she cared as long as she didn’t have to touch it.

“We should really put up some traffic cones,” she suggested, “People will get suspicious”. 

Crowley mad an agreeing sound. “We might have to wait for a few days. Just to make sure we have enough energy.” He didn’t sound thrilled. Donna assumed he must have been as least as exhausted as she was. It had been a long day.

“You can stay at my place” she offered.

He seemed hesitant. “Do you think your family will be fine with that?” he asked.

Donna shrugged. “My Granddad will be thrilled and my mum will be mad anyway. You can sleep on a mattress in my room. I don’t know why anyone should be bothered by that.”

She turned around to lead the way back to the car. For a moment it seemed like Crowley wouldn’t follow, but then he smiled and sauntered towards the door.

“I guess some sleep would be amazing” he said.

Donna grinned. Even though they had barely known each other for a day she felt like they had become good friends. Unbelievable that she had knocked him out with a metal bar in the morning. Thinking about it, she wasn’t quite sure if her family would be thrilled to meet a demon who looked exactly like the doctor either.

“One more thing”, she said, “You should probably pretend to be the Doctor when you are at my place.”

“What?” Crowley asked. “How? I don’t even know him!”

“Just improvise!” she suggested.

It was late when they arrived at Donna’s house. She hoped the two of them could sneak in without causing a scene. She quietly unlocked the door and sneaked along the dark hallway towards the stairs.

“Donna is that you?” she heard her mother’s voice. Donna cursed under her breath. The kitchen door opened and the light was switched on. Her mother starred at Crowley with her mouth open.

“Hello”, he said, giving her his hand. She quietly shook it. “Donna was so kind to invite me in. I’m the Doctor” he lied.

“I can see that” her mother said, giving Donna a strict look. Then she seemed to remember her manners. 

“Did the two of you have dinner yet?” she asked.

“No” Donna said, glad she wasn’t in trouble. “Actually I’m starving”. Her mother gave her a forced smile.

“Doctor, why don’t you go up the hill to tell my father I am making dinner?” she asked. Crowley agreed, seemingly glad to leave the room. It was silent until they heard the door close behind him. Donna knew she was in trouble after all.

“What is going on with you?” her Mother asked, angrily putting ingredients on the counter. “First you take the car instead of visiting for tea, leaving no message at all! You know that I always meet my friends on Thursdays! I had to call Suzette and cancel our plans!”

Donna felt a little bad. She had forgotten her Mother had plans, and honestly? She hadn’t cared at all at the time. “Sorry, I-“she started, but her Mother wasn’t done with her.  
“Then what? I have to catch you in the hallway sneaking in with that man? Especially him? It’s like I am raising a teenager again!” She started to peel some carrots as if she wanted to murder them.

“Mom! No! It’s not like that! We are just friends!” Donna was horrified. 

“Oh right! I should have known!” Sylvia continued. “I should have stopped hoping you would find a man ages ago!”

That hurt. Donna was about to start arguing when they heard the door again. They could hear Wilf and Crowley lively talking in the hallway. Her mother fell silent. Wilf entered the Kitchen, followed by Crowley, who looked like he didn’t know what to do. He ended up standing in the corner, his hands in his pockets.

“Donna!” Wilf hugged her. “I was so disappointed when you couldn’t make it for tea” he said. “What an excellent idea to have Dinner instead”. He looked over Sylvia’s shoulder. “What are you making, darling?” he asked. 

Donna’s mother shot him a look that made him reconsider his question. He took a few steps back, trying to change the topic.

“I just told the Doctor about Saturn. It’s really clear around this time of year. You should take a look through the telescope later, Donna”. She gladly agreed. “Not that the Doctor wouldn’t know all about Saturn” he whispered, assuming Sylvia wouldn’t hear it over the boiling oil. “Is that where you’re from?” he asked.

Crowley looked at Donna helpless. She shook her head. 

“No. No I’m not,” he said, “but I’ve been around. Nice people on Saturn.” Wilf’s face lit up.

Apparently, Crowley knew a lot about astrology. He and Wilf were talking about stars Donna had never heard of over dinner. His knowledge about aliens was not that impressive, but he could play it of as not wanting to mention them in front of Donna’s mom. Sylvia was mostly quiet during dinner. Donna tried to make conversation with her, but it ended up more uncomfortable than before. Instead she joined Crowley’s and Wilf’s conversation, telling them about a supernova she once watched burn out. They sat and talked late into the night.

In the morning Donna and Crowley returned early to the TARDIS. The torn up ground and the wires leading to the Box looked even more suspicious in daylight. Donna was surprised no one had called the police yet.

“We need to cover this up a bit” she said.

Crowley nodded. “You mentioned traffic cones earlier?” he asked.

“The Doctor always has some when we need them” she said. “I assume they are somewhere in the TARDIS.”

“Alright” Crowley said, already halfway inside the Police box, “Much storage room can’t be inside this thing.” 

Donna frowned. The inside of the TARDIS was gigantic. Sometimes she even had problems finding her own room. She also suspected that the rooms were constantly changing places.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy” she said as she followed him.

They walked past the control panel into the first hallway that connected the rest of the TARDIS to its heart. There was no trace of any traffic cones or police tape or anything similar in the few rooms they passed until they got to the first crossway. To the right, Donna knew, were her bedroom and the library. She doubted they would find what they were looking for there. She turned to the left.

“This way” she said.

Crowley had taken of his sunglasses in order to see better in the sparely lit hallways. His pupils narrowed as he tried to make out the end of the corridor. 

“How big is this place?” he asked.

“I have no idea” Donna admitted.

They followed the path until it turned left again. Most of the doors they passed were locked. Maybe the TARDIS wanted to keep them away from the Doctor’s personal belongings. Donna supposed that the rooms maybe simply didn’t exist. Why would anyone need that much space anyway?

“We’ve been walking slightly downhill for a while now” Crowley said. He seemed to feel slightly claustrophobic.

“We did?” Donna asked. She hadn’t noticed.

Crowley nodded. “You get a good sense of direction from being in hell. Not many signs down there.”

She shivered. She hadn’t fully comprehended the implications of hell being a real place and she didn’t think now was the best time for it. She tried the next door, which surprisingly opened. 

They entered the wardrobe, even if calling it that was a bit of an understatement. The room was big enough to be a small mall. Multiple floors were connected by a spiral staircase and every inch was covered in clothe racks. Donna walked in and picked up a long colorful scarf. 

“I can’t believe he has all these clothes and he still walks around in a trench coat” she exclaimed. 

Crowley picked up a long dress. “Everything is a bit old-fashioned, isn’t it?” he asked, “I was wearing something like this 300 years ago”.

“I guess”, Donna said, not sure if he was pulling her leg. “But I don’t think we’re in the right place.” Based on the size of this closet alone she doubted they were going to find what they were looking for. “Can’t you just sense those traffic cones like you did with the power line outside?” she asked.

“Oh right. How could I forget my demonic power of locating orange plastic” he said, putting the dress back where he had found it.

“No need to sass me, snake boy” she said. She was a little disappointed. “Let’s search the rest of this hallway. If we don’t find anything in the next hour we should give up.” She had no idea how much time had passed outside.

The next door they were able to open led into, what looked like a small study. An open book laid on a huge wooden desk. A leather jacket was thrown over the chair. It looked like the person who was reading had just left moments ago, until Donna noticed the dust on the book’s pages. Donna closed the door again. She didn’t feel like nosing through the Doctor’s history while he was gone.

“This whole place is like a patchwork” Crowley said. Donna silently agreed.

The hallway made another turn and the suddenly found themselves in front of a dead end.

“I guess that’s it” Crowley said, looking glad that they were leaving. Donna didn’t mind either. This whole thing had been a bad idea.

“They probably sell fake police tape at the dollar store,” she said. 

They turned around and walked back the way they had come. Donna didn’t know where they were at all. But they hadn’t taken many turns and the TARDIS tended to always lead them back to the control room. 

“This is not the way we came, is it?” Crowley asked, sounding worried.

“Are you sure?” she asked, “We didn’t take any turns yet”.

“We should have passed the wardrobe already” he said.

Donna didn’t worry that much. “I think the TARDIS wants the Doctor to come back as bad as I do” she said. “Maybe she is trying to help us”. She tried to open the door next to her. It was locked. Crowley tried the next one, but he also didn’t have any luck. 

The third door they tried was unlocked. It lead to a small storage room. She could see multiple stacked boxes and, for some reason, a baby bed. She would have to ask the doctor what that was about at some point, but most importantly there was a stack of traffic cones next to the bed. 

“Thank you!” she said out loud, hoping the TARDIS would hear it.

“Let’s leave” Crowley said. 

They followed the hallway and found themselves in front of Donna’s bedroom. She silently cursed. She had taken the wrong turn in the beginning after all.

“Come on, I know the way from here” she said.

The sun was already setting once they left the TARDIS. Donna shivered, realizing they had spent an entire day wandering around. They set up the traffic cones around the hole in the ground. She assumed that if you didn’t look to close it almost looked professional.

“Let’s go back home,” she said. “I am exhausted”.

The next morning they went back to the TARDIS, not knowing what else to do. They had bought breakfast on their way and were eating in the control room.

Suddenly someone knocked on the TARDIS’s door. 

“Is anyone in there?” a male voice called. Donna and Crowley exchanged a look.

“Look, I need to see you permit for this construction work” the man said. She quickly activated the screens. Two policemen were standing in front of the doors.

“We can’t let them get in!” she whispered. But Crowley was one step ahead. He got up and went outside, opening the door as little as possible.

“Is there any problem, officers?” she heard him ask, trying to sound cool. There was no way he was getting out of this. Donna had no idea if they had stored enough power. Preferably she would have waited a few days longer.

“I need to see your permit, Sir” the policeman said.

“My what?” Crowley asked.

On the screen she could see one of the men impatiently tap his foot. “Your permit. Now.” 

“Right. My permit” he said. “I believe I left it in there” he said, pointing at the TARDIS. He fled back inside and closed the door behind him. 

“What do we do?” he mouthed, looking panicked.

“I don’t know!” Donna whispered, trying hard to keep her voice down.

Crowley looked her into the eyes. She could make out the yellow behind the glasses. They had both come to the same conclusion.

“We have to try” he said.

“What if it’s not enough?” she asked.

“Then we’ll be right back where we were. We’ll think of something then” he said, but he didn’t sound confident.

Donna knew there was no other way. 

“Alright” she said.

Crowley unplugged the wire and threw it out of the door, into the arms of the surprised policemen. As soon as he had closed the door, Donna pulled the lever.

With a shock the TARDIS started to move. Donna stumbled and Crowley caught her by the upper arm. The two of them held tight to the railing. She could hear the engines whine. The sound was louder than usual, almost painful. Adrenaline was pumping through her body and she couldn’t help herself but feel a little euphoric. They did it! She turned to Crowley with what must have been a manic smile on her face.

“You are going home, snake boy!” she shouted.

The engine stopped and Donna hit her elbow on the control panel, but she almost didn’t notice. The ground was still shaking. Crowley looked at her as if he didn’t dare to hope for anything yet.

“Did we make it?” he asked. Donna looked towards the door. She was a little afraid to open it.

“Only one way to find out” she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

With pure strength of will she let go of the railing and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. Crowley was right beside her.

“Here we go” she said and opened it.

The TARDIS was floating about 3 feet above the ground. Below them was unmistakably the same alley they had been in moments ago, but the hole in the ground was gone. Something, which Donna thought looked like a pentagram, was scribbled on the floor instead. Her attention was immediately captured by the two men standing below them, one of them her best friend, who Donna would have recognized anywhere in the world. The two of them were waving, smiling like huge dorks. 

Crowley jumped out of the TARDIS into the arms of the chubby man standing beside the Doctor, who surprisingly caught him like he weighted nothing. 

“I am home, Angel” he said and kissed him happily. 

That must be Aziraphale then, Donna thought with a smile. He looked a little different than she had imagined.

“Donna! I’m so glad you’re here!” the Doctor shouted over some wind that might not be part of this reality.

“I know!” she shouted back. “I’m here to save-“

“I am so glad you and that Demon were in the TARDIS when we summoned him” he said.

“WHAT?” she asked. 

“I SAID: I AM GLAD YOU…” the Doctor tried to repeat himself.

Donna shook her head. “I heard you,” she screamed, “but that’s not why I am here! I am here to save you!”

“WHAT?” the Doctor asked.

Just as Donna wanted to elaborate the TARDIS suddenly sank about a half a foot. Donna had to catch the Doorframe in order not to fall. 

“Just get into the TARDIS already, Doctor!” she shouted. 

He nodded and took her hand to pull himself up. They struggled for a few seconds until he managed to put one food onto the doorstep. He let himself fall right into a hug.

“I am glad you are here anyway” he said.

Donna teared up a little as she felt all the stress from the last days vanish. She was with the doctor and she was going to be alright. They let go and turned back to the door. Crowley was standing on his own feet again and was smiling wider than Donna had ever seen him do before.

“I won’t forget you, snake boy!” she shouted and Aziraphale snorted as he heard the nickname. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and waved with the other. The two men still standing in the alley waved back. Donna lifted her hand, a little sad to leave her new friends.

“See you, space girl” Crowley said as the doors closed.

The TARDIS’s engine started instantly as if she was glad to leave this dimension. It felt like they were inside a crashing elevator. Donna stumbled and hit her shoulder against the wall. She would have many odd bruises again. The Doctor was already standing at the control panel, moving levers and pressing buttons. She wasn’t sure if it really made a difference. The universe was bigger than she had imagined and she was curious where the TARDIS would take them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I can’t believe this is finally done. It’s been over 2 months since I posted the first chapter. I had so much fun writing this and I am almost sad it is finished. But I already have other projects planned that I look forward to^^ If you guys like Doctor Who and Good Omens you might like my tumblr: [@ahsoka-dyke. ](https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English is not my first language, but I hope there are not too many mistakes left.


End file.
